The Wandering Demon
by otonakitsune
Summary: Naruto, With is growing bloodlust and lack of knoledge about love, leaves the Elemental Countries with his Odachi in order to fight in Japan's current Revolution as a member of the...Shinsengumi.Relunctent NaruoXHarem NarutoxRurouni Kenshin Crossover.


The Wandering Demon

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own Naruto/Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Second is that I know that a lot of people are going to be annoyed at me for starting a new story instead of updating my first one after so long of inactivity, but even though a few of you will flame me for this, all I have to say is this: TOUGH! I'm not about to completely destroy a story just because some people get impatient and demanding. I've seen the effects of such people have on a good story. To be blunt, they become crape, and anyone can quote me on that! Other Authors become pressured, a thing that most definitively can kill a story. In that view, I will not be updating my other story till I am content that the plot for its next chapters does not turn out like crape. Because my warning should be understood, let's move on shall we? The idea for this next idea comes from multiple sources at once. First, is that I had always wondered what Naruto would most likely do if he wanted to quit being a shinobi, yet still be a fighter? The most obvious answer was to become a Samurai. The next problem was how to give someone a pairing; in this case it would be a Harem, the reason being that I lost a bet to one of my female friends, someone who has always pressured me to make a Harem paring for Naruto. The problem in this is that Naruto grew up without any knowledge about love. Finally, it all became clear to me when I received a present for this year's Christmas, that being a 8 foot long Odachi. The end result is this fist chapter of **The Wandering Demon**.

**Chapter One: A Demon Leaves the Leaf.**

Naruto sighed as gazed down at Kohonagakure, his home village for more than 16 years, with more than a bit of hatred. Actually, that was an extreme understatement; it was like saying that Iwagakure was just more than a little annoyed at The Yodaime for massacring the majority of their forces.

As it was, Naruto had little to no reason to stay in the blasted village for any longer than necessary, mostly to gather supplies such as Kunai, Shuriken, Exploding Notes, clothes, food, and his seconde favorite weapon, the Fuuma Shuriken. The Akatsuki were scattered after he and a small joint army of shinobi and kunochi of almost every Hidden Village in the Elemental Countries tracked them down, only to discover their base. This was preceded by a small war that lasted a little over 5 hours. The result was the death of all its members (Including Uchiha Madara, who actually choked to death on a piece of pocky in shock at the surprise attack.) except Uchiha Meitachi and the third in command Konan. Everyone of the joint army was shocked at only one thing in particular really. And that was the difference in the shinobi known as Uzimaki Naruto.

Three years ago, he left with the Toad Sannin on a training trip to become stronger and to also become a harder target to find for the Akatsuki. When he showed up during the battle though, no expected what they saw. Instead of the midget they once knew, stood a freakishly tall man of 7'6, with blond hair that fell over his purple eyes (Same hair style of Gin from Bleach to be more accurate) wearing a blood red, loose Kimono top and a dark brown Hakama with a dark blue sash to keep to keep it from being too loose and he wore a pair of grass sandals instead of the more common shinobi variety. His arms sported the gauntlets the current samurai wore thesedays to give some sort of protection for his arms without sacrificing any mobility in a fight. The most shocking where the following: He carried an 8' foot long Odachi, something that was seen very little these days for their supposed disadvantages with using them on the battlefield. The truly most shocking of all, was the cold manner he regarded Kohona shinobi and kunoichi and the gruesome way he dispatched of Pein using only Kenjutsu and pure speed. The end result wasn't pretty to look at.

Back to the present, Naruto sighed as he knew that if he wanted to leave the village for good without being declared a missing nin was to give his resignation to the Hokage herself, but because it was Tsunade, she would refuse it and start asking questions he didn't want to answer. But what she probably didn't know was that if he brought his case to the council and that they didn't see anything wrong with it, they could overrule Tsunade ruling on the matter without having to tell her. Giving him a head start before Tsunade sent the female ANBU units after him, who were for some reason completely obsessed with him?

With a small smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes, Uzimaki Naruto, **The Oni Of Kohonagakure**, headed towards the council chamber for his meeting that would grant his the freedom needed to achieve his goal.

To go and fight for the Revolution of Japan as a member of the **Shinsengumi**.

**Three Months Later **

Two miles from a small port village three days walk from Kyoto.

Naruto smirked once he saw that the ship he was on had finally reached the shore of Japan. Finding a ship that would take him to Japan was not an easy affair especially because he was right about Tsunade sending that blasted ANBU unit after him once she found out about what he did.

But as one British actor said once, "All is well that, ends well!"

He had escaped Kohonagakure, and it's shinobi and was about to embark on the road that would make him a legend whether he knew it or not. Thus, we begin the story of The Wandering Demon…

20 Nautical miles behind Naruto's current position…

On a ship coming from the same port that Naruto left from, Mistirashi Anko, Yuhhi Kurenai and Inuzaka Hana, along with the Naruto obsessed Female ANBU unit, thought only one thing as they gazed in the general direction of the unsuspecting blond's unrestrained chakra signature.

"No future husband of ours will get away…Naruto"


End file.
